On the Mind
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a SLASH! Board and alone for the night, Julian ponders on his past, and his sexual experiences. This leads him to fantasy about the boys in Tree Hill! Julian/Lucas/Nathan/Clay/OC


On the Mind.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sexual thoughts are in this story!**

**Rating: **M for sexual references, language.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**Rating: M**

**Characters: **Julian/Nathan, Julian/Clay, Julian/Lucas, Julian/OC

**Summary:** Board and alone for the night, Julian ponders on his past, and his sexual experiences. This leads him to fantasy about the boys in Tree Hill!

One the Mind:

"I'll be gone for the night, so don't wait up" Brooke shouted as she dashed for the door, nearly dropping her papers, and crunching her beautiful sketches.

"For the thousandth time, just go, you were supposed to be gone 40 minutes ago Brooke Davis. Julian said giving her a goofy grin from the counter in the kitchen.

"Hey, my hair is my pride and joy!" Brooke showed off her cheeky smile, her dimples blushed red.

"Haha, ok, now go, I don't want to get a call from Victoria, demanding for her talented daughter!" Julian sighed, moving away from the counter, and kissing his beautiful wife on the forehead. Brooke smiled, looking up at him.

"You're going to be ok? She asked, not really wanting to leave her newlywed husband.

"I'll be fine mom!, now go!" Julian laughed, kissing her one last time before helping her out the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Brooke laughed once more, closing the door on her man. Julian stared at the door, sighing at the loss of company, made way for the kitchen, deciding its not too early to start drinking.

* * *

Off course, it wasn't long before he had his favourite director's movie on. Soon Julian was indulging in his past, watching the characters of the Breakfast Club, and sitting slum in the school library, on a Saturday. It was here, that Julian got a wave of nostalgia. As he watched the scenes unfold, Julian remembered his first ever crush. Junior year, his crush was in senior year. It was a male. Julian never told Brooke about that side of him, the side that was bi sexual, the side that also got action from men! Alan Carter was his name; he was the then captain of the Tree Hill Ravens. Julian sighed, as he became less and less attentive to the film and more and more curious about his past. Alan was, (as Julian remembered him) A strong athletic guy, strong shoulders, jaw line, distinct facial hair, and biceps like no one else on the team. Back then, Julian was never interested in sports, his free time was mostly occupied by the mathletes, or film class, but Alan Carter made Julian Baker go to everyone of the Tree Hill Ravens games. Julian was drawn back to the film due to the commotion of the storyline, finding the remote he, turned the TV to mute. The first time he ever saw a guy with a shirt off was Alan Carter. He had abbs like no one else. His meaty body would draw Julian's downstairs regions to full attention, and the body hair was not helping his penis either. Julian laughed, as he remembers getting caught out by Alan at one of the games. That had been the last time he saw Alan. Julian was too afraid to go back. Julian leaned back on the couch, stretching his long, now very muscled body. A bulge very evident in his pants.

* * *

After his third or fourth round of beers, Julian was now in no shame to jack off his cock that was still reeling hard from his sudden thoughts on Alan Carter. Striping down to just his boxers, Julian rubbed his bulge, pinched his nipples and let out a sigh of pleasure. One of the best things about Brooke Davis was their sex life, and how she always managed to satisfy him. Lying on the bed, and now pumping his raging hard cock, Julian moaned as he thought about Brooke, imaging her rubbing his arms, slowly whispering in his ear, as he jerked himself off. It was out of nowhere, that Nathan Scott flooding his mind, and replaced Brooke. Julian froze. His cock, pulsed at the thought of Nathan's hot chiselled body, which was very similar to Alan Carter's.

"I'm married!" Julian said quietly. Thinking.

"Is it bad to get of on a guy, while married!" he thought out loud, confused at the conflicting feelings. In the end, Julian's dick won. Pumping hard, he imagined Nathan Scott, sucking on his meaty cock, moaning and groaning for Julian to continue to face fuck his mouth. Julian grunted out loud, thrusting his hips into the air, as his mind raced to imagine Nathan's mouth wide open and greeting the warm cock.

"Fuck" Julian moaned, he moved his arm to his face, and began to kiss it, the thought of making out with Nathan, as Nathan would jack him off, was proving too hard for Julian to handle. Slowing his speed, Julian thought of Clay. He hadn't really hung out with him, but he was kind of cute, his body was cut, and Julian's cock sure thought so, as his grew to the thought of Clay's body.

"Lucas!" Julian then screamed out.

"Lucas fucking, gorgeous Scott!" Julian moaned, he then grasped his cock fully, pumping it like there was no tomorrow. Julian had no idea how Lucas came about, but he always thought Lucas was hot. Moaned as the pre cum was now sliding down Julian's meaty penis.

"Oh Fuck me Lucas!" Julian moaned, as moved his legs up, his fingers collecting a whole lot of his cum. Once happy with the amount, Julian proceeded to put his fingers into his hair arse, imagining Lucas was doing so. Not caring about stretching of anything, Julian shoved his fingers right up. He moaned and screamed in pain at first, his hole not used to the intrusion.

"God Lucas!" Julian screamed as he hit his prostate. Thrusting his hips so hard, Julian exploded into the air. His cum flying over his hands, and down his chest. Sighed after his orgasm, Julian eased his fingers out of his arse, grunting in pain as he finally removed his fingers. Cleaning up, and still panting, Julian swore to never do that again, because it felt so good!

Finished.


End file.
